User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Raisin Bran...TWO SCOOPS! *le gasp* .... ... }} New site. Check out my new profile on the Ki Anime Community. Ain't that cool!? ;) Lantz swim 18:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Turnabout Goodbyes }} Also, I know somebody who just got a DS last Christmas, so they just wasted their money, in a sense...}} Don Lothario Liex Kaylynn Langerak Even Dough She's a Child & He's a Young Adult! }} Ladies download your app Elmo's World! Yay! Here have dis yo. Goo-bye!}} Hello Hello blanky UM........... Any ways i got you a flower its a R*Shot*. any ways can i ask u a question.........WELL I AM!: Do you like Mario kart wii and SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL???????? Speak up, pup! Oh, right.... It's But I haven't done anything to it.}} }} Hi Blanky my name is Autumm I have a question *every time i make a word bubble i can't get the picture to show up Autumm 02:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes i would Like That. Autumm 02:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Picture: Princess Butters Color 1:Pink color 2:Purple text color for both:White Autumm 02:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Blanky thanks for helping me You have been given a flower! ---- You have been given a flower by another user! Take care of it, or Poppy will come after you! Autumm 02:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I Guess (Hey Friends) for it Can you make a princess butters agents icon Autumm 02:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sim Request and Moods! Knock Knock Knock Um... no, not at all. I've been too busy playing Radiant Dawn. I'm on Rise from the Ashes in PW:AA and Turnabout Reminiscence on AAI...}} Sim Can i please have a sim. you can take as long as you want im in no rush. Eyes:brown Hairstyle and color:ray, black skin color:tan mouth:iggy outfit desription:black jacket Backround:see through, if can not then . outside rays house.--Wildcats11630 01:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) }} Thats enough Peter! Sorry Judith... TO BE OR NOT TO BE, THAT IS THY QUESTION! Uhh, Blanky, on my MySims PC, Summer doesn't have braces... is something wrong? ANDD I MADE THE ZOMBIE MAN ON MYSIMS PC AND HE'S ODIN! his room is cute but every thing else is spooky! =3 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 01:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Check it. |} Knock Knock Knock (CONT) }} Word Bubble Please Sims Request Gotta Question for ya MySims Cutie 142 08:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) MySims Request again I decied not to use my word bubble Autumm 18:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Eyes:Violet Hairstyle and Color:Violet and Black Skin Color:Pale Mouth:Violet Outfit Description:Esma's dress in mysims Face Tattoos:none Accessories:none Background:not sure Sorry for Being well me Fweeeeeeeeee! sorry to interrupt you from your business, but can you make a sim for me? Hair: Esma's but yellow Eyes: Yuki's Mouth: Uh, Ray's (heh, whatever) Outfit: Um... omigosh i dunno but... Poppy's but pink overalls Facepaint: Freckles, Heart Pose: Poppy's Cute Look (make the cute pose face to the middle, otherwise, here's another one (to teh right): You can do either one of them. OK, thanks! MySims Cutie 142 01:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i won't use it any more i didn't know it belonged to someone elseAutumm 02:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the presser but here another sim request }} Ads Forced Hair Cut I doubt my mom would ever buy me such games. But, the main reason I told you this, is... how do you add games to your games list? I'm clueless as to how...}} I don't see it! Do I have to be a lever 3? Or do I have to update my account?}} I didn't see it there. No, I did see it. I purposely ignored it because I think it's quite obvious my username is Holhol1235. }} That was before I came up with Holhol1235.}} MySims.... FUNNIEST VIDEOS! MySims Cutie 142 12:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) . Anyway, we we're talking on the blog and we thought we should tell an admin.}} Yea and well...i dont feel comfortably here any more cos well......im well.......porchaguish! and i am not white ad it has really offended meh so can you do somthi?............oh yeh oh yea ere you are! you got the new Im a sim get me outta here game! by!!!!!!!..did i do this/..any ways again.. but.only write one fact! YO YO YO! ITS CRAZYSIM82 IN DAH HOUSE! 19:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I sprinkle holy water upon the Vampire Can you sort it, oh wise one? And, do you like Lucky Star? (I've started watching it. )}} Mood Request Another Forced Hair Cut I see. Anyways, I believe you have a PS2, correct? You should totally get Wild Arms 3...}} Anyways, it's just a good game and all. Plus, the final boss was epic...}} }} I know its only been like two weeks and i know your busy i just wanted to have like a time i may be expecting the sim